Don't let me go
by InDimLight
Summary: The usual NuadaXOC Why did Prince Nuada really exile himself from Bethmoora and choose to live hidden in shadow? Rated M because I'm not sure about later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**Don't let me go**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Hellboy II or any related characters.**

**Why did Prince Nuada really exile himself from Bethmoora and choose to live hidden in shadow?**

**XXXXX in Bold and italic signify the past**

**Conversation in italic signifies Ancient Gaelic/the elven language**

**Sorry for any spelling/grammar errors I tried my best to correct any but I'm bound to have missed some.**

**I know this is a pretty common story idea, sorry I just couldn't resist writing one for myself**

**XXXXXXXX**

King Balor had decided that upon his abdication or death, his son Prince Nuada, before his accession to the throne, must marry a human woman who would be chosen under the guide of the greatest Bethmooran astrologers Elenion and Gilthoniel.

Nuada was to unite humans and elves; he had already declared war before he unintentionally took his father's life, sealing his own fate.

If it had not been for Nuala stopping him by wounding herself he would have succeeded in destroying humanity, now they worked for the BPRD, Nuada being forced to live with them or be imprisoned, only due to Nuala's imploring did he decide to reluctant agree to the BPRD's wishes.

But since they both survived the deep wound she had inflicted, he was still bound by his father's will to marry the mortal woman. But forcing him to marry was not the way to save relations between the humans and elves, humans would never accept elves or any creature not of human blood.

**_xxxxxxxxxxx_**

_**Bethmoora 330 years previous**_

The young Prince Nuada walked down the marble corridor of Bethmoora's palace, his stride confident as he drew nearer the throne room, his golden eyes scanning the hallway and taking in the scenes he knew so well, the ivy carvings in the marble pillars and the gold leaf flakes that twined around them had always been his favourite, the warm glow of the setting sun as it poured through the open windows making them glitter as he past.

The look of contentment on his face fell as he saw his father and the mortal king before him who was turning to leave, their conversation clearly ended in a positive agreement, Nuada's guard was up instantly as he stalked forward, bowing to his father out of respect before standing beside him.

The mortal king bowed his head and left the young Prince and the elven King to talk.

"Father, you wished to speak with me?"

"Yes my son, The human king came to discuss the treaty"

Nuada's eyebrow rose, curiosity clear across his face…he sensed his dear sister knew well what it was the Kings had agreed but hid it from him.

"We are to be acknowledged by them then? They are willing to accept us as an equal power in the world?"

King Balor sighed heavily, his silver hand rubbing his forehead, the once smooth, white elven skin already wrinkling with stress and worry.

"We have come to an agreement…the humans have agreed we are to have an equal share of the earth where we and all our kind may live in peace, areas that they cannot touch or destroy"

Nuada looked proud in that moment, they had won.

"But, my son you must forgive me, we may only have this if you, as the eldest and heir to the throne, marry a mortal woman…the mortal King's daughter"

With burning rage in his golden eyes Nuada looked at his father, his fists tightening in anger as he fought to keep calm.

"Marry such a creature? I cannot! I will not lower myself to such and you my father should not have been so willing to agree to such a thing…to sell me to the filthy humans…"

"My son please! If not we go to war, the destruction will ruin our lands and our people!"

Nuada turned on his heel and stormed out of the room, there had to be a way to prevent this…

…

Nuala lay beneath the oldest oak tree in the palace gardens, Nuada leaning against the tree with his hand entwined with Nuala's, there was no need for him to explain anything to her, she just knew.

"_Brother…forgive me for not telling you the news, it was not my place to tell you"_

"_How could he do this Nuala? I cannot love such a thing…to agree to a marriage that would mean eternal longing!"_

"_Nuada it may not be so! You could love her…if you let yourself"_

"_If it were to be so Nuala…would I feel such fear? We were taught that when we found our other we would feel no fear, only love and happiness…you have only ever been my happiness dear sister"_

"_But I am not your moon and you are not my sun Nuada, can you not give her a chance?"_

"_No Nuala! She is not for me…I cannot do it"_

Nuala watched as her brother stood and left, the sadness in his eyes hurt her heart to see, he had not looked so sad, even when their mother died, he hid his sadness at her parting and kept it close to his chest, his sorrow only for his own chambers, here the sadness was evident in every fibre of his being.

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

Nuala shifted in her bed, an uncomfortable feeling settling over her, something was wrong…

…..

Balor sat at his desk, the dim candlelight stinging his aged eyes as he strained to read through the contract between himself and the mortal King Charles.

He agreed that to marry the King's daughter would allow the humans too much power, an unequal power over them…perhaps there was another way, nothing in the contract said it must be the King's daughter, perhaps his own astrologers could select a woman more suited, a woman who would unite the mortals and elves.

….

Nuala suddenly understood what her brother was about to do, leaping out of bed and rushing out the door of her chamber she ran as fast as her feet would carry her, her night gown and dressing gown swirling about her legs as she gracefully descended the stairs, feeling Nuada grow further away from her, she couldn't let him leave without talking to him.

He was there at the door, his back to her and his hand upon the oak wood ready to push it open, but he didn't move.

"Nuada, my brother please reconsider this!"

He turned to her, seeing the distress upon her beautiful face, feeling the sadness inside her in himself, he touched her cheek

"Nuala, my beautiful sister, forgive me I cannot do this, there must be another way and when our people need me most…when I am ready to declare war with the humans, then I will return, I cannot give into the mortals demands, I will not go the way of our father"

"I love you my brother, be safe"

"And I you my sister, I will never be too far"

He turned from her and this time he did not hesitate before pushing the door open and leaving, disappearing into the shadow as his connection to Nuala slowly faded until barely perceptible.

Nuala knew that the news would crush their father, but he needed to know, she only hoped Nuada would return soon.

_**XXXXXXXXX**_

_**Hope you liked my beginning chapter, I'm not sure if I like it as it is yet so I may end up coming back to it.**_

_**Review and let me know what you think :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Don't let me go**

Chapter II, hope you like it :)

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**BPRD Headquarters Present day**

Sitting in the Library Nuala watched her brother pace the room, Abraham stood beside her as Manning stood at the table, an ancient piece of parchment in the middle, elegant script in red ink spoke of King Balor's wishes upon his abdication or death.

Chamberlain stood observing the young Prince, he had wished to avoid this day but it was his duty as advisor to the previous King to inform the Prince and ensure King Balor's wishes were followed.

"Your highness, as the only male heir to the throne it is your duty to do as your father decreed"

"My father is dead, if I am now King can I not over turn this decision?"

"I am afraid…unless you marry you may not become King"

Nuada's amber eyes blazed as he once again looked over his fathers will, looking for a way out of the marriage, to be King was his right! How could his father do this? He looked up at his sister as she placed her slender hand on his shoulder, she could feel his frustration and anger, but she was sure there was also fear. She tried her hardest to comfort him and use their link to try to sooth his anger.

"Nuada, you must try"

"Why must I?"

"To save Bethmoora and yourself, you are the rightful King, is a marriage of Peace not enough? Bethmoora could be returned to it's former glory...Would you deny yourself and our people?"

She could see the battle he was fighting inside, desperate not to wed a human but determined to save Bethmoora, she knew the struggle too well, does her brother sacrifice his happiness for his home and people? Or does he refuse to marry a mortal woman and condemn the elves and their home to be forgotten?

"I cannot love a human"

"Are you so certain?"

He stood looking at her, his brows furrowed and his mouth slightly parted as if to argue with her.

"I will not love a mortal"

His tone was sharp and his posture tall and imposing, she knew he would not accept any more talk of mortals this day.

She bowed her head and turned to leave him, gesturing for Abraham to come with her.

"Perhaps, brother, you will feel differently when you meet her"

The quietest sound of her brother's disgust rang in her head at her comment; he would not be open to the idea…

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"There must be a way to persuade him"

Nuala walked along arm in arm with Abraham.

"Is there no other way?"

"No I am afraid not...I only encourage him to agree because I know in his heart he longs to be King, to save our people and make us free again, but his hate for humans is blinding him, I hope in time he will realise it himself"

They continued to sit in comfortable silence, neither sure of what to say about the current situation, instead they chose to sit together, Nuala by a window, enjoying the sun and Abraham in his tank,Vivaldi playing softly in the background.

...

Nuada observed them from the balcony of the Library, his sister was the only one who had ever loved him, she was the only one he'd ever loved, he couldn't let himself love another.

But she was slipping from him, her heart was pulling away and toward Abraham, the fish man was making her happy, he yearned for such a happiness, but often found himself damning such thoughts, he was a warrior, a King, he had no need of love!

Turning on his heel he left the library, a training session would clear his head.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A young woman walked behind two men in suits, She had barely been given time to take in the fact that she had been selected to marry a prince before she had been asked to come with them to meet that same prince, She didn't know what kind of joke they were playing but she couldn't believe the effort they'd gone to.

She held the letter she received a week earlier, written in green ink on aged parchment and sealed shut with gold wax, a strange tree like symbol stamped into it, it told her of her future marriage to an elven prince and that it had been decided over three centuries before her birth that a mortal woman would marry him, it was a shock and without further warning they were here to take her to her prince…wasn't this supposed to be a dream? A faerie tale where the peasant girl and the prince fall madly in love and live happily ever after? But this was no dream…maybe he'd be nice? Why was she going along with it? She had no choice; these men turned up and asked her to come with them to discuss the letter, She was terrified, surely no one would go to such lengths for a joke?

She was lead to a large room, every wall covered in hardback books of different sizes with large red leather chairs beside a carved fireplace. A woman with white blonde hair stood smiling at her, her blue dress like something from a fairy-tale. She seemed kind and welcoming.

"Welcome Elizabeth, I am Princess Nuala"

Elizabeth's mouth dropped open, unsure what to say in this strange situation and how she should act before this princess.

Nuala, sensing the woman's confusion and discomfort gestured to one of the chairs.

"Please sit"

Elizabeth sat on the edge of the chair, feeling rather clumsy and plain compared to the beautiful elven princess in front of her, her future husband wasn't going to be impressed if that was what he was expecting his wife to look like.

"You must forgive me but I insisted on meeting you before my brother, I have very much looked forward to meeting my future sister"

"I am pleased to meet you; I must admit I don't understand any of this, why am I here?"

"You are to marry my brother, to unite our people and our kingdoms"

"But, this makes no sense…elves aren't real are they? And if this was real then why me? Wouldn't a Princess be more suitable for uniting Kingdoms?"

Nuala nodded.

"I assure you we are real, due to the humans we have had to hide in the shadows and forests, their greed and mindless destruction tearing our world and all magical creatures apart, forcing us underground, now it is rare to find humans who remember or believe"

"I used to believe…but when faced with proof…."

Her voice trailed off and Nuala smiled understandingly at the poor confused woman in front of her, like her brother, Elizabeth had not been given a choice or even time to take it in.

"You have been chosen by the greatest astrologers in Bethmoora, our father, King Balor, agreed with the human king over 300 years ago that my brother, the heir to Bethmoora, must marry a mortal woman to avoid war, you were the woman born on the day and time the astrologers decided"

"But I'm not the only one! There must be hundreds of others born the same time and day as me"

"But you were the one they chose"

"So this really is happening? I must marry your brother?"

"Yes"

Nuala saw the young mortal's eyes drop down to her hands, her fingers twisting into the fabric of her jumper; Nuala could sense the sadness and uncertainty of her.

"It just seems so cruel, to force two people to marry" Elizabeth bit her lip and shifted uncomfortably in the chair.

"Yes, it is, but it is our only hope, for humans and elves alike"

"I understand, How does your brother feel about this?"

"He is not happy, he does not like humans, but I am sure he will be a good husband to you, he is loyal, it is a marriage of peace between our worlds, he would not deny us such a necessity"

Elizabeth gave a small smile as Nuala smiled comfortingly at her, placing a hand on the mortal woman's shoulder, noticing the tears that shimmered in her eyes, ready to fall.

...

Nuada observed his future wife as she talked with his sister, the young woman was not beautiful like an elf, but she was acceptable. She seemed to get along well with Nuala which pleased him, and she seemed to be kind enough, a little uneducated about their world, but he could not truly know her until he met her.

Taking a deep breath he descended the stairs and entered the library, giving a slight bow to his sister, noticing the mortal woman stand nervously behind Nuala who bowed her head to her brother.

"Brother, I shall leave you to speak with Elizabeth"

Giving a smile and bow of the head to Elizabeth she left, hoping to find Abraham, giving Nuada silent encouragement through their link to speak kindly to Elizabeth.

Nuada slowly walked toward the nervous human, observing her closely, his trained elven eyes noticing all the small details, how she twisted her fingers into the fabric of her deep blue jumper, how her dark brown eyes would flicker over his figure, widening in surprise at his height and appearance. She fidgeted too much, tucking loose hair behind her ear or biting her lip, it was an irritating distraction.

"So you are the human I am to marry"

"Apparently so"

He smirked at her attempt to seem more confident, a stubborn human.

"And how do you feel about this marriage that you have no say in?"

"If it means peace then I cannot complain"

He was suddenly in front of her, stood at his full height, a good foot above her, and looked down at her, intimidating and cold, his golden eyes bore into her brown ones, all the hate and disgust he held for her kind pouring out and filling her with fear.

"Do not delude yourself human, I will marry you only out of duty"

His voice was cold and harsh.

With that he left, leaving Elizabeth alone in the library, feeling despair slowly creep in as she realised she would be marrying a creature that would never love her.

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

"Well, What'd you think?"

Nuada looked at Hellboy, his upper lip curled in disgust and fury

"To what?"

"Your wife to be"

Nuada felt all the eyes in the room on him, Liz, Abraham, Nuala and a few mortal agents too; he glared at them all before storming out.

**XXXXXXXX**

"He didn't like me"

Elizabeth was surprised how much it had hurt to know he did not like her, she had dreamed that perhaps it would be a true faerie tale, she was a hopeless romantic at heart…how could she have been so foolish?

Nuala and Liz sat with her in her flat, hoping to encourage her to again speak with the prince.

"My brother is stubborn, he is not willing to like humans but in time, with conversation I'm sure he will come to see you as a suitable wife" Nuala smiled kindly as Liz looked unsure.

"I spent my younger years dreaming of my future husband and how perfect our life would be together…then I found out this and I hoped…maybe it would be happy, better than I'd dreamed but obviously that isn't to be...I'm 26...surely this isn't the way it should be"

"Well Prince Nuada is still looking for a way out of it so who knows you might get your happy ever after anyway"

Liz patted her shoulder, glancing uncertainly at Princess Nuala.

Elizabeth sighed and lent her head on her hand, this wasn't fair! She'd longed to fall in love for as long as she remembered, daydreamed of it…wished for it…yet all in vain! Now she was to marry someone she didn't love all to save her own selfish race!

**XXXXXXXX**

**Review :)**

**Hope you liked it, I know it's not great but I just couldn't wait to get another chapter up**


	3. Chapter 3

**Back again!**

**Hope you like this chapter too, I'm quite pleased with it, so enjoy :)**

**XXXXXXXX**

"So we must be married?!"

Nuada's head dropped in defeat, his arms tense as he lent on the table.

"I am afraid so your highness, for your people and your freedom"

Nuada stood tall and looked at the people sat before him BPRD members, mortals and fae alike of varying degrees of power watching him, his eyes narrowing slightly.

"Very Well…For my people and my home I shall marry her. But only once Bethmoora has been restored and we have our lands returned to us"

"Agreed, two thirds of Ireland is to be yours as is a section of England as it once was"

Nuada nodded his head in agreement before sweeping out of the room.

**XXXXXXXXX**

"No Nuala"

Nuada held his hand out to stop her from opening the door to the library, she turned to face him as he walked closer.

"I wish to do it myself"

She could see in his mind as she bowed her head to him, stepping away from the door, the smallest glimmer of hope in her heart.

"Of course my brother"

He walked past her into the library, stood straight and tall as he walked towards Elizabeth who was sat curled up in a chair by the fire reading a book on elvish history, a tattered red silk cover decorated with embroidery that looked as if it were old enough to have been written by the elves themselves.

"We are to be married once Bethmoora is restored; once we are wed the lands will be officially returned and preserved as Bethmooran soil"

Elizabeth looked up at him, book forgotten in her lap at his unexpected arrival, her lips parted as if to speak but unsure what to say.

"…How long?"

"Less than a year, I wish to have my lands returned to me and my people as soon as possible"

His tone was a little softer than before; he had resigned himself to this fate just as she had.

Elizabeth nodded her head, uncertain as to how to feel about this news, she knew it would happen but it was sooner than expected.

She discarded the book on the table beside her, she'd never focus on it now.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Nuada sat looking at the designs for the new palace of Bethmoora, the original was barely even a shell of what it had been, torn apart by human greed and left to crumble and return to the earth. He made changes to the designs, wanting to rebuild it as a reflection of how it had been when he was a child but also to show that now he would be king and there would be a new beginning for his people.

His mind wandered to his wife to be, there was something about the plain mortal woman, he could sense the magic within her, she knew she had magic and she was attempting to use it, it piqued his curiosity as few mortals had clung to their magic, most were not even aware they held some magic within their blood and bones, in their very nature, true it was not as strong as elvish magic, diluted through greed and ignorance, but it was there, her curiosity with all magical creatures seemed to have strengthened her power, her energy.

He was reluctant to marry her but he would for his people, he would not spend time with her besides the times of utmost importance such as formal events and he would certainly not have heirs with her, the very thought of sharing a bed with her turned his stomach.

He would rather have waged war, but for the survival of his people he could not, Nuala's sacrifice to save the humans had made him realise that war could not be fought if his people would not follow him. This was the only way to save them, besides, once the humans showed their true colours and his own people realised he had been right perhaps they would follow him willingly to war.

**XXXXXXXXX**

The building had started a few weeks after the agreement was finalized, first the lands were cleared, people were not happy to move from their lands, but the older people, the ones who still held strong to their beliefs in the fair folk encouraged people to leave, lest the wrath of the fair folk befall them in most unpleasant ways, regaling tales of the sidhe, the otherworld and the Tuatha De Danann, Nuada's people. Warning people of the faerie winds that could destroy endlessly and kidnap people and once you were taken, you shouldn't eat anything offered or you'd be trapped forever in the otherworld.

People were forced from their homes, though many refused and were eventually persuaded with monetary compensation for their troubles. To Nuada Human greed had no ends, but it certainly made reclaiming his lands easier with no bloodshed, perhaps peace could be found, if only for a little while.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Elizabeth found herself the focus of much attention now that the other world had shown itself and she had been announced as the wife to be of the Elven Prince and soon to be crowned King.

The announcement of her engagement shocked and outraged many humans, people asking why they were not chosen, why it was a plain mortal of non-royal blood that would be queen consort to the fae King. Jealousy, curiosity, greed and desire were all she saw from her own kind, no messages of kindness or hope and blessings for a bright future…it was as if these people resented her for the decision she had no choice in. They called her ugly, greedy, selfish and Whore! The fae king's whore! The judgement of her own people saddened her…could she have no support from those she was trying to save? No shred of kindness in her time of need?

She dreaded the reaction of Nuada's people, the fair folk and all magical creatures, would they be so cruel? Would they despise her? like the humans… would not be pleased with her and Nuada's sacrifice? If they hated her how could there be peace? Her own husband-to-be hated her, his people could not possibly be happy with her as their queen if their own King could not stand the sight of her.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Elizabeth barely saw Nuada over the next three months; he was kept busy with the rebuilding, discussions over other magical creatures and his desire to spend as little time around her as possible, How was their marriage ever going to work if they didn't at least spend a little time together? She had to admit he had attracted her, intrigued her, she wanted to know more about him and his people…but he had no desire to be anywhere near her.

Nuala had spent more time with her, telling her stories of Bethmoora, how their life had been before the humans took it from them, Elizabeth enjoyed their talks, it made her feel somewhat better about her future marriage, at least she would always have Nuala to confide in, to be there when she felt hopeless.

**XXXXXXX**

Bethmoora was almost complete, the palace only needed minor work and surrounding villages and homes were already beginning to fill with life, fae life.

Prince Nuada would often take visits to oversee the building work, along with Red and Dr. Krauss, until he was married he would not be free of the BPRD it seemed.

Magical creatures from all over had come to help rebuild the palace and grounds, it had once been their home after all, they were pleased to see it come to life again and return to the only place that truly felt like home.

Another month and Bethmoora would be complete, furnishings, tapestries that had been salvaged before the destruction, all the books and portraits that once hung in the palace had been restored ready to gain a new home in the palace.

**XXXXXXX**

"The building of Bethmoora is nearly complete"

"You'll need to start planning your wedding soon"

Liz and Nuala looked expectantly at Elizabeth.

"I really don't know if I'm ready for this, I'm so nervous"

"What about your dress, want to see if dresses make you feel any different?"

Liz was looking far too excited at the prospect of wedding dress shopping.

"I don't know, I wouldn't know what to look for in a wedding dress"

"We can help you"

Elizabeth sighed and rolled her eyes before smiling.

"Alright, we'll look, who knows maybe I'll find a dress I just can't wait to wear, I suppose I need something to look forward to or I might not turn up"

**XXXXXX**

Over the next week the preparations for the wedding began, it was decided that the wedding would take place at the entrance to Bethmoora, in the woodland that separated the 'non-magic' world from the magic world as a uniting of the two.

Elizabeth grew nervous with each passing day, Nuada had hardly seen her since their first meeting and she wondered if it would always be this way.

Nuala assured her that in time he would open up and spend time with her, it was in his nature to be closed to new people, especially humans, but as he grew to know her, even if it was only through the link he shared with Nuala, he would eventually be more accepting of her.

"Nuala?"

"Yes?"

She smiled at Elizabeth, as she always did, she was ever kind and gentle.

"What will Nuada expect of me?"

"To be Queen of Bethmoora, the mother of our lands, to stand beside him in decisions, as this is more a marriage of peace he will not ask companionship or love of you, heirs will most likely be necessary"

"Heirs?"

"Yes, although elves are immortal, if anything were to happen to him or if he were to abdicate we would need heirs"

"But… Surely Nuada would not wish such a thing of me, he hates me"

"It may be required by the council regardless of your feelings for each other"

"Forced childbearing?"

"If you wish to put it so bluntly, of course they cannot force you to do such things, just encourage"

Elizabeth bit her thumb as she contemplated Nuala's words, this may be even harder than she thought.

Before they could speak any more Liz came in, arms full of large scrap books

"You haven't decided on your bridesmaids dresses…or your own gown"

"Oh I designed my own, I just need to find the right fabric and someone to make it"

"What about the royal seamstress? She would be happy to make anything you desired"

"Really?"

Nuala nodded

"I shall send for her"

Elizabeth smiled back at Nuala as she bowed her head and left to contact the seamstress.

"So, bridesmaid dresses…"

"I want them simple, something that is going to flatter all my bridesmaids"

"Well you've got plenty to choose from"

Liz handed her a book and they sat together looking at the dresses, waiting for Nuala to return and offer her suggestions, Elizabeth was anxious not to offend the otherworld creatures with her choices.

**XXXXXXX**

Nuada made his own plans for the wedding, he refused to marry inside but at the insistence of his bride to be they would have a feast indoors after the ceremony, with fae and human guests.

"This marriage had best benefit my people"

"I assure you your highness, the truce will be kept and you shall regain your freedom"

Chamberlain stood beside Nuada's desk as Nuada looked over books and parchment, correspondence from multiple otherworld creatures and business far more important than his wedding.

"There will be no freedom for me if I am married to that mortal"

"Sire the young woman was chosen by the greatest astrologers in our world, the fates decided she was for you, not just your people"

"She's mortal, no mortal is my other...the fates would not be so cruel...I shall have no more talk of her!"

"Yes your highness"

A knock on the door signaled the royal seamstress ready to fit his wedding robes.

Nuada sighed and signaled for Chamberlain to let her in.

Her bowed his head in respect to the woman as she bowed to him.

"Your highness, I am here to fit your wedding robes as the Princess Nuala requested"

"Very well"

He stood, feeling the annoyance at the wedding once again being bought into his private chambers, was there no place that he would not be reminded of that damned woman?

**XXXXXXX**

"Ok…I can do this…"

Elizabeth took a deep breath, feeling her heart racing as she looked in the mirror.

"I'm not ready"

She sat down in the chair, head in her hands as her breathing increased with panic.

Liz rushed over and patted her shoulder

"You can do this, you're going to be a Queen! Think how many women used to dream of such a thing, think of the jealousy of other people were…you've made it this far, you can do it!"

"What if this turns out to be the worst decision of my life? It's a lie! I lied to my parents, told them I loved him, told them he was wonderful and kind and loving…What do I do?"

Liz knelt down to look into Elizabeth's eyes, holding her hands tightly.

"You put on a brave face, you think of the positives coming from this, remember this is your day too and if Nuada does something you don't like remind him who you are and how much power you have"

Liz's voice was powerful and strong, her words reminded Elizabeth of why she was doing this, she could be a queen, a powerful and great queen that her King could not refuse, just like the queens of old… Elizabeth Tudor…Anne Boleyn…She just had to remind herself of that fact.

She wiped at her eyes before the tears fell and stood up, ready to pull her dress on and marry her King.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**As always Review :)**

**Hope you liked it**


	4. Chapter 4

**Back again :)**

**Hope you like this one **

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Nuada stood under a grove of trees, their leaves golden red like the setting sun, dressed in the typical wedding robes of an elf prince, red and gold silks embroidered with the seal of Bethmoora, waiting for Elizabeth to arrive. He looked around, feeling an unusual surge of energy, like a prickling, uncomfortable charge across his shoulders, he didn't know what caused it but he shook it off and looked to the archway of interwoven branches, the entrance to his world from the mortal realm, and there, looking as if she would flee any second, was Elizabeth, clutching tightly a bouquet of dusky pink roses and dressed in a fitted ivory satin gown that exposed her shoulders, the pleated bodice hugging her figure and the train flaring out like a mermaid tail behind her, her long rich auburn hair hanging down her back in loose curls and a veil attached to a silver and pearl circlet atop her head, her skin was almost as pale as the dress, her cheeks holding the slightest flush of peachy pink and lips subtly reddened to enhance the paleness of her skin. Behind her were her bridesmaids, dressed in soft golden gowns that fluttered lightly in the autumn breeze. Her dark eyes glanced about the trees and guests before resting on Nuada; she was the picture of innocence, Pure and kind. Just the queen Bethmoora needed. A virgin queen.

She inhaled sharply as she looked around, it was so beautiful, garlands of tiny white flowers were woven among the trees, candles glowing along the isle which was covered in rose petals, pixies flew overhead , their wings shimmering in the candle light and the soon to be setting sun that peered through the branches.

Her eyes landed on Nuada, she felt her breathing halt at the sight of him stood at the altar waiting for her, he looked so handsome, so regal.

Nuada saw her chest rise as she took a deep breath before taking her father's arm and walking forward, the fae playing the softest, most enchanting music she'd ever heard as she walked towards him, she felt a prickle of excitement and energy run down her spine as she got closer, her eyes trained on Nuada.

As her father placed her hand in Nuada's she smiled at him watching him go to sit beside her mother before turning her attention to Nuada, glancing down at her hand in his, she daren't meet his eyes in case she saw his hate and disgust and refused to go through with it.

A red ribbon was tied around their linked hands and then Nuada spoke his vows and then she spoke hers, feeling a lump in her throat form…this was a lie!

She felt Nuada's hand tighten around her own…his hands were so big compared to hers….he was encouraging her to continue, of course if she didn't he wouldn't get his crown or his lands, she'd disappoint so many people, she knew he would be angry with her if she didn't continue quickly, his tightening hand signaling his anger already at her faltering.

She swallowed hard and took a deep breath, continuing her vows to love him, rule beside him, care for him and respect him in all things, sharing their lives and expressing their love through the unity of marriage.

The ribbon tying their hands was removed after a short blessing in Elvish, repeated in English and then they exchanged rings.

As she heard the words she'd been dreading she closed her eyes.

She felt Nuada lift her veil, his hand gently tilt her chin up and her eyes snapped open at the gentleness of his touch, his face was soft, no anger in his eyes…he pressed his lips lightly to her own, the briefest second and they were apart again, her first kiss…it had felt pleasant considering the one to kiss her hated her.

Nuada had found the kiss pleasant, it was unexpected that he should feel such a thing, when she had faulted on her vows he had squeezed her hand to encourage her, feeling a nervousness that made little sense…if she hadn't of continued he would never have got his lands back, that was it.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Elizabeth sat on Nuada's right as they feasted, it was the greatest feast she'd ever seen, all the cooks had been excited at the prospect of cooking once again for the royal family, and the new queen, who had become the subject of castle gossip and curiosity among the goblins, boggarts and even the elves themselves, few had seen her until today and were curious as to how she would be, they had heard humans were evil, greedy creatures, but the dark haired woman that arrived with the Prince did not look evil to them, her smiles seemed genuine as did her thanks, but she did walk rather loudly, elves had much lighter footsteps than humans.

Time for the first dance arrived once everyone had eaten and Nuada lead Elizabeth into the middle of the room, he had returned to being distant and did not seem to wish to hold her very close, letting his fingertips lightly touch her waist and his hand hold hers loosely as he waltzed around the room with her, a short dance where neither party looked too enthusiastic although Elizabeth tried to paint a smile on for the observing guests, she felt like crying, this was supposed to be a happy day and here she was, bound to an elven prince that would rather have killed her and her kind, what did she do that was so bad she was to be punished in this life this way? Had she no chance of love?

**XXXXXXXX**

Once the guests had left Nuala walked Elizabeth to her rooms in a section of the grand palace of Bethmoora that had been rebuilt before the wedding.

"It's beautiful here"

Elizabeth looked at the beautiful ivy carvings in the marble, the gold vines and emerald leaves, tapestries hanging along the walls depicting the most beautiful scenery, large oak doors she was almost certain she'd never be strong enough to open.

"Yes, but when you shall see the true splendor of our home, you will truly be surprised, Nuada has gone to a lot of trouble to rebuild it as he felt it should be with him as King"

Nuala looked hopeful as she looked around the rooms, taking in the details that were just as she remembered.

"This is your room, my room is not far down the hall if you shall need me and Nuada's is down the next corridor"

Elizabeth nodded, not surprised her husband would not sleep in the same room as her, as if she'd expect anything else.

"Thank you Princess Nuala"

Nuala gave a gentle giggle and placed her hand on Elizabeth's shoulder.

"You do not need to call me Princess"

Elizabeth smiled shyly and nodded her head, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear as she bowed her head to Nuala and entered her room.

Alone, she changed out of her dress and into the elven night gown laid out for her, the flowing white cotton embroidered with black vines around the neck, like something from the regency era. She would have to live and dress like an elf now, not that she minded, she'd always wanted to wear such beautiful gowns and now she had every reason to.

She sat on the bed, looking around the room at the carved ceiling with its golden accented vines and smooth marble floors, tapestries in rich colours depicting elven history hung on the walls, it did not feel like home but it was going to have to soon. The light of the fire that had been lit for her illuminated the room and cast eerie shadows over the tapestries, turning the once handsome elven faces into nightmarish ghouls. She was alone here and the vastness of her room and the bed made for two only emphasized her loneliness. Climbing into bed and rolling onto her side she curled into a ball under the heavy cream blankets, shutting her eyes and imagining she was anywhere but here, clutching the blankets tightly to her and trying her hardest to hold back the tears that threatened to fall, if she cried she might never stop.

….

Nuada focused on his link with Nuala, watching the exchange between the two women through her eyes.

He did not like the mortal woman, but Nuala always attempted to change his mind, use her link to influence his opinions of humans, he always tried to block her out when she did that.

But still he felt the strange tug and intrigue, he wanted to know more about Elizabeth, but could he really allow a filthy human so close to him?

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Short one but I hope you liked it :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Don't let me go**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Hellboy II or any related characters.**

**I'm sorry this one took so long, I wasn't sure what to write and I really wanted it to be good, so I hope you like it and I hope it's good enough :)**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Elizabeth woke to golden sunlight filtering through a gap in the curtains; she was curled up on her side, her face peering out from under the blankets where she was safe and warm.

She didn't get to lie there for too long before there was a knock at the door and after a moment someone came in, an elf maid who opened up the curtains and went into a room Elizabeth hadn't seen the previous day, the sound of running water informed her it was a bathroom.

She sat up slowly, keeping the blanket round her as she tried to peer into the bathroom.

"Good morning your highness"

The elf maid avoided eye contact and curtsied out of respect as she left the bathroom, walking over to the large wardrobe.

Elizabeth slid out of bed slowly, edging towards the maid.

"What's your name?"

The maid bowed her head again and stepped back from the wardrobe.

"My name is Mirima your highness, I am to be your personal maid"

"Oh I see, it's nice to meet you"

Mirima curtsied again before going back into the bathroom, turning off the water and then back she came.

"Your bath is ready your highness, is there anything specific you would like to wear today?"

Elizabeth wasn't sure, she hadn't seen any of the clothes from the seamstress that had been made for her.

Mirima opened the wardrobe for her and stepped back to allow her to look inside.

There were a lot of dresses, various fabrics, styles and lengths; she ran her fingers over the fabrics before selecting a simple blue gown, like an ocean made of silk.

….

Elizabeth walked slowly around the corridors of Bethmoora, her new home. She nervously smoothed her gown every now and then; she hadn't a clue what she was expected to do and so far no one had come to inform her, even Nuala could not be found when she asked Mirima where she would find the Princess.

She came across the most amazing library she'd ever seen, it was the size of a small house and almost all the walls were lined with books, the only areas without books were the doors and windows.

She decided to pick a book and stay in the library; she didn't really feel like bumping into Nuada and she had no idea what else she could do, she only hoped no one would come looking for her.

…

As the sun started to set, Nuada, returned from business, walked along the hall, Meldir, his secretary and advisor, walked close behind him, speaking quietly in Elvish about a current matter concerning the trolls.

"As I have told them Meldir, the Trolls may have the mountains"

"Very well your Highness"

"Is there anything else to discuss Meldir?"

"There has been a question about your heirs my Lord"

"Heirs?"

"Yes, the council are demanding heirs soon"

"I have not even been crowned King and already they wish for my replacement"

"Only as a precaution your highness, as you know your Queen's position will not be strong and unshakable until she provides heirs"

"I do not wish to have children with her, a mortal wife is one thing, half breed heirs are another and I will not disgrace my family by allowing such things to come to the throne, if there is need for heirs then the next closest heir to the throne will succeed me"

"Of course your highness"

"If that is all for today Meldir then you may retire, I have more business to attend to"

Meldir bowed and left to return to his quarters.

Nuada opened the big oak door to the library and set out to search for the necessary books he needed.

Approaching the far window he noticed someone curled up in a large chair, although who it was he could not tell, masses of ocean blue fabric hid them from him. He stepped quietly closer only to find that the person in the chair was his wife, asleep with a book in her lap.

He looked distastefully at her but eventually lifted her into his arms and carried her to her room, placing her in her bed and leaving her to sleep.

He couldn't be certain what made him do it, but something about her being so vulnerable and small made him want to care for her, the entire walk back to the library she had been on his mind, she was confusing and frustrating him and he had no idea what to do about it.

Maybe there was one book that could help him understand this, he could not share with Nuala she would tell him he was falling for the mortal, but there must be another explanation for this change in character.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Nuada let out a frustrated sigh as he dropped another book to his chamber floor. He lay in bed unable to sleep as he scanned through book after book trying to find his answer but still nothing could be found besides the predictions of the great astrologers and the choosing of his wife, all claimed it was a perfect match, a match decided by the fates but yet here he was unhappily married.

Could the fates have been so cruel?

XXXXXXXXXXX

Three weeks had passed since the wedding and Nuada watched over the world as it changed, returning to what he had hoped. He knew his coronation would be soon, joining the elves together once more, another sign they had returned and they would not fade, not while he was king.

Nuala, knowing her brother had no desire to spend time with his new wife, often spoke with Elizabeth and walked with her round the growing gardens of the palace, showing her around the rooms, the private library of the old King Balor holding the young mortals fascination more than anything else.

The walls were impossibly high, hard backed books covering every inch, some mortal, most fae and others in languages she was not sure of.

"I don't think I've ever seen so many books, this room fascinates me even more than the other library"

"Nuada and I loved reading, our father, King Balor, would encourage it, saying we could never read too much, he said that all the answers we could ever want were in this very room"

Elizabeth smiled, her fingertips gently brushing the spines of some of the books, feeling the aged fabric against her skin, if only she could read the ones in Elvish

"How are you feeling here in Bethmoora?"

"It is beautiful, lovely here…but it still doesn't feel like home to me"

"I know you are lonely here Elizabeth, I will speak to my brother"

"He will not care"

Nuala saw the sadness in her eyes, the mortal woman was innocent and her brother should not treat his wife so, he had spoken to her so little since their marriage and the poor woman was simply accepting the fact her husband did not love her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nuada walked with Nuala, communicating through their link as they walked through the gardens of the palace.

"_Nuada, why do you not spend time with Elizabeth?"_

"_I do not care to spend time with humans"_

"_But she is your wife"_

"_And a mortal"_

"_She is not evil and you know it, I know you are at least a little curious about her, you cannot hide that from me brother"_

He closed off his mind to her, but Nuala refused to be silenced.

"Brother you cannot ignore your feelings for her! She will grow to hate you if you do not start to spend time with her, she is your wife Nuada, treat her as such"

With her words still ringing in his ears he watched her walk away, thinking of his wife…Nuala was right, he should spend some time with her, people were already starting to question the validity of their marriage considering the lack of time they spent together, the council had been made aware of their sleeping arrangements and were frowning upon the fact their marriage had not been consummated.

…

"Your highness, if your enemies hear of this they will seek to take control, a king who does not love his queen is a weakness, he can have no heirs, they will try to take your power"

"I would like to see them try, I will not be forced to give up my claim to the throne"

One of the councillors spoke up

"My Lord, you need only put forward a united front with your wife to stop the gossip and rumour spreading through the court, with the unity will come the security"

Nuada nodded his head, thinking of what to do, he was reluctant, they were suggesting he share a bed with the mortal, all his years in exile had made him comfortable in solitude not just hateful of humans, to share a bed would mean no longer being alone.

….

Nuada again watched the friendship that was forming between his sister and his wife, he was somewhat jealous of the fact they got along, though he would never let Nuala know that.

He fought a constant battle with himself, he was beginning to feel a strange pull towards the mortal, a longing to get to know the woman he was married to, no doubt encouraged by his dear sister. But also he was repulsed by the human, so he settled for watching her in his sister's memories.

Nuala knew of her brother's curiosity and hoped he would act on it, she knew that given the chance he could learn that not all humans are evil, cruel creatures.

…...

"Nuada are you not even willing to share a room with your wife?"

Even Nuala was confused about his reluctance now, she could sense his confusion and discomfort with his ever growing feelings for the woman, if only he would put aside his prejudices, he could be happy.

"I am not ready Nuala and nor is she"

"You will never be ready if you do not even talk"

He sent a look of irritation her way as she smiled innocently.

"I do not know how to"

Nuala saw the sudden shyness in him, like a little boy, it was gone so soon she wasn't sure she had seen it, but after centuries of solitude and hating humans, his only interaction with few fae of course her brother would find it hard, he was a warrior and prince by nature and nurture but a lover and husband he was not, he had actively avoided being so.

She placed her hand on his shoulder but his coldness returned and he shrugged off her caring and stormed away.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

The day of his coronation arrived and, dressed in red robes, the seal of Bethmoora embroidered in gold across his torso as was tradition for crowned kings, Nuada rode on horseback to the highest hill that overlooked the city, his sister and his wife riding behind him and chamberlain, who would announce him as King and crown him, his people following behind, some on foot and some on horseback.

At the top of the hill he dismounted and knelt before his people who stood at the bottom, Chamberlain took the crown that resembled antlers from its case holding it up for all to see.

"I crown thee Nuada Silverlance, anointed King of Bethmoora and ruler of the elven people"

Chamberlain's voice echoed round the hill and through the trees as he lowered the crown onto Nuada's head. The crown almost blended with his white blonde hair, looking as if it grew directly out of his head.

Standing, Nuada held out his arms to his people.

"As your king, I will return our land to its former glory and we shall be free again!"

The crowd cheered and applauded their new king.

…..

The festivities began almost instantly with people dancing and singing and praising their new king as he rode back through the crowd leading Nuala and Elizabeth back to the palace where a great feast was prepared for the guests.

Nuada sat on his throne, he was clearly proud to be in his rightful place as king, watching people dance and celebrate his return.

His amber eyes watched as Nuala danced with Abraham, the blue man recently making frequent trips to Bethmoora to see her. Nuada did not like the relationship, but the overwhelming happiness his sister felt, and in turn himself, was something he could not deny her.

Elizabeth sat quietly beside him, watching the people as they enjoyed themselves, even Nuada had the faintest smile on his lips.

Standing, Nuada left his throne and wandered through the crowd of courtiers, speaking to some and Elizabeth noticed he seemed much more relaxed, as if this was where he should have been all along, and she guessed it was, he had lived years in this environment and it had been taken by the humans and the destruction the golden army left, he wasn't evil, he was simply trying to protect his people, as any great ruler would.

She felt guilty over her treatment of her husband, he had been cold and unfeeling but she had been just as harsh, if not worse, she had hated him for no fault of his own and she had complained about him over and over and really she had no right to, she had not even given him a chance.

She watched him and saw him not as the evil king sent to lock her away forever, but as a man who had struggled to survive and save his people.

Nuada noticed her sat on her throne beside his, she looked sadly out at the guests, she was the only one not dancing or talking, she was isolated and he had done that.

…..

"Your coronation will be soon"

Taken aback, Elizabeth looked open mouthed at the princess as they sat in the gardens.

"My coronation?"

"Of course, you are to be queen of Bethmoora"

"But I don't understand"

"Nuada is king; his coronation comes first as the male and royal by blood. You are second as, although you are not a royal descendant you are his wife and thus Queen"

Elizabeth sat on the edge of the bench,dropping her hand from the white rose she had been admiring.

"There is also one other thing"

"What might that be?"

Not sure she wanted to hear, Elizabeth braced herself for another shock.

"Being human you will be expected to take part in a ritual, only as an immortal can you take your place as queen"

"What will I be then?"

"Still human but immortal, you will not age much past the first 10 years and then you will not age at all"

Elizabeth was silent as she attempted to process all of the new information, she did not expect to have to become queen but to become immortal too was even more unexpected.

"What does my husband think of all this?"

"He is willing to accept you as his queen"

"But he has always hated me; he made no attempt to hide his distaste for my kind, why should he be willing to accept it when he has not for months?"

"My brother was not always so hateful towards humans, given time he was bound to at least accept that it was our father's decision and accept you"

"Why was it Nuada that had to marry a human? And why me?"

"Nuada was the first born, only by a minute but he was first, he was also male. Our father was at first happy for him to marry an elf maid. It was not long after the golden army first slaughtered thousands of mortals, our mother was murdered by humans, her gold and fine fabrics were what drove them to attack and murder her, Nuada vowed to take revenge on the humans for their greed. Our father, sensing the danger of Nuada's plans, offered a truce, along with a third of the crown of the golden army, his first born would marry a mortal as chosen by the astrologers. Nuada refused to acknowledge it. After our mother died Nuada watched our father become cold and uncaring, willingly ignoring any damage humans inflicted on the earth, at one point he would have agreed with Nuada, but he lost the will to fight or even exist, elves do not normally die without an outside influence, but my father was so distraught by the loss of our mother he would have turned to stone eventually.

Nuada could not stand to see our father so weak; he vowed he would never love because he could not bear to end up like him. He left in self-imposed exile, vowing to return when our people needed him most. But his vow never to love has grown so strong it is almost more of a curse now, he clings to me as I am the closest thing to a mother he has, but also, my love is the only thing he will allow himself to feel, he fears losing me and the love I have for him"

Nuala looked at Elizabeth, watching the mortal girl as she tried to take it all in, noticing her fiddle with the blue fabric of her dress, unsure as to what to say as her eyes filled with unshed tears for her husband and the Princess.

"I'm sorry you have both been through so much. I'm sorry my kind were the cause of so much of it, what they did was terrible"

Nuala smiled sadly at her, she knew Nuada was listening in to their conversation and since she felt no anger she saw no reason to block him from her mind.

"Yes, But what we did was no better, the golden army slaughtered thousands of humans, Nuada himself fought against the humans, he didn't wish to at the time, he was still torn between loving them as a fellow creature of the earth and hating them for killing and destroying our home"

"I wish he would not judge me as a human but as an individual, he does not talk to me or even look at me, how can he judge me as greedy and cruel when he does not even know me?"

"Nuada does not mean to, but he has seen so many humans kill each other over money and land and he has not seen the kindness and beauty of individuals"

Elizabeth smiled sadly at her.

Nuala wondered how she could possibly encourage her brother and his wife to bond, to get Nuada to accept his feelings.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Review for next chapter :)**


End file.
